The Night You left Behind
by iwishforapinkpony
Summary: Fem Atemu/Bakura one-shot. Atemu and Bakura have met before, but not as the enemies they were destined to be...


The Night You Left Behind

Everyone was stricken with grief when Pharaoh Akhnamkhanen died. But not one person was hit harder than the Princess. The former Pharaoh's only living relative, his daughter. Going against most customs, the people agreed that Princess Atemu was a worthy choice for the throne. After the ceremony had been finished, she was obligated to greet her new subjects. As her face appeared over the balcony, she was met by a mixture of cheers and boos.

"People of Egypt!" she called, in her loud, clear voice, "I know that not all of you approve of my being Pharaoh! But I promise to serve you as well as you have served me all of these years!"

She hesitated, her crimson eyes sweeping the crowd.

"I know some doubt me! I understand that I will be hated by some!" she continued, "But that will not stop me from doing my best!"

The entire crowd erupted into cheers. Atemu smiled, out of breath but proud of herself. Siamun tugged at her arm and directed her towards the door. She raised her hand in farewell to her people before disappearing into the palace.

Over on a nearby cliff, Bakura watched the new Pharaoh give the ceremonial address.

"So it's true," he muttered, "The new Pharaoh is a woman."

He smirked to himself. This would be easy.

Atemu walked through the familiar hallways of the palace, though they seemed strange to her now. She was _Pharaoh_ now. The gleaming light of the torches in the throne room greeted her after walking through many halls. This too seemed strange. Her father had often brought her into the throne room many a time, but the room had never actually been _hers_. She walked forward to the throne and sat down slowly.

"Let the celebration begin!" Siamun declared.

The entire room was filled with music and merriment. Atemu basked in the glory of her new Gods-given duty. Everyone was so happy for her. But her happiness did not last long.

"My Queen!" someone cried.

A guard ran forward from the entrance to the throne room.

"There is an intruder in the palace! He's heading this way!" he cried.

Just then, a dark figure darted past him. He stopped a few feet before the throne. The man was tall, wearing a cover over his hair, but Atemu could see that it was silver and hung in angles around his face. His eyes were a peculiar shade of lavender, standing out against his tan skin. He wore a blue knee-length tunic, covered by a long red robe, leaving his muscular chest bare. Atemu couldn't help but notice that one little fact.

"Ah, Your Majesty," he said, giving her a low bow, sweeping his arm back for dramatic effect.

"Who are you and what is your intention for storming in on my palace?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Touchy aren't we?" he said, raising an eyebrow, "I am Bakura, King of the Thieves. But don't fret Your Highness, I come bearing gifts!"

He proceeded to dump out a large sack, letting the golden treasure fall from within. Atemu recognized them immediately.

"Those treasures belong to my father's tomb!" she cried, outraged.

"I thought you would like something to remember your father by, My Lady," he stated calmly.

"You no good thief!" she accused.

"Then I guess you won't want this," he said, pulling a coffin forward.

There was no mistaking it.

"FATHER!" she cried.

"My Queen," Priest Seto said, "Let your Holy Council take care of this street rat."

The six priests called forth their monsters.

"Prepare to face the wrath of the Holy Council of Egypt!" Priest Mahad yelled at Bakura.

Bakura laughed.

"What amuses you?" Atemu asked.

"You don't know just what I have in store for you, My Lady," he smirked, "DIABOUND! SHOW YOURSELF!"

In a blinding flash of light, a huge monster appeared behind Bakura. It had grey skin and a snake's head for a tail, and a vaguely humanoid torso with enormous wings.

The Priests and Bakura began battling, one by one the Priests' monsters fell. Atemu was horrified by the thought of sitting there and watching her most trusted advisors and closets friends being beaten.

"That's enough!" she roared, standing up from her throne.

"My my, so the Lady Pharaoh has come out to play," Bakura said in a mocking tone.

"My Queen!" Mahad cried, "You mustn't!"

"I must," she said, walking straight to where Bakura was standing.

She pushed him aside and knelt down next to her father's coffin.

"Father," she murmured, "For you to return to the palace like this… I shall make him pay."

"_Justice in the name of the Gods…"_ she heard.

"The…Gods?" she whispered.

"What a touching reunion," Bakura sneered into her ear.

She looked up. Bakura's face was inches away from her own, and she could feel his warm breath on her face. For one moment she was taken by his perfect eyes, but her rational thought soon found her.

"You'll pay," she growled, leaning closer, "You'll pay dearly for this."

"Maybe they should've named you Sekhmet instead," he scoffed.

"Why thank you," she replied coolly, allowing herself to smirk, "Sekhmet was a respected and feared goddess."

"Now, what exactly could you do to make me pay?" he asked sarcastically, straightening up and looking at the ceiling, "Would you threaten to kiss me? Because quite honestly I'd rather kiss my horse's arse than you."

"I'll do this," she growled, "Gods of Egypt, hear me! Come forth Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Another blinding flash of light left behind the great God Obelisk. Bakura looked from the god to Atemu.

"Well now, My Lady," he said, "That's quite an impressive feat you've pulled. But can you really control a God's power?"

"How's this?" she replied, "Obelisk, Fist of Fury!"

The gigantic God raised his fist, a holy light surrounding it. Obelisk lunged forward. Diabound struck back with his own attack. It resulted in a blast of light that Bakura used to escape, because when everyone could see again, Bakura was gone.

"Mahad!" Seto called sharply, "Guarding the palace is one of your duties, is it not?"

"It is," he murmured, looking ashamed.

"Do not look so guilty, Mahad," Atemu said comfortingly, "None of us were expecting some thief to hold such power."

"Thank you, my Queen," he bowed, "If I may, with your permission, could I increase the number of guards around the palace?"

"So long as we have enough men already," Atemu replied.

"A wise decision," Isis approved.

Atemu smiled bashfully.

"Now, Your Highness," Isis said, "I think it's time you got some rest."

"Thank you, Isis," Atemu smiled at the woman who had acted like her older sister since the day they met.

Isis smiled warmly back, giving her a quick hug before Atemu dashed through the halls to her chambers.

Atemu could not sleep. Her thoughts were plagued by Bakura. She knew he was meant to be the enemy, but when she looked into his eyes… her heart leaped at the thought. She got up from her bed and wandered over to the balcony. The desert heat may be punishing during the day, but Egyptian nights were chilly. A cool breeze washed over Atemu, and she realized she had been feeling very warm every time she thought of Bakura.

"Why is that thief getting to my head?" she whispered to the stars.

"Am I really?" she heard behind her.

She whirled around, only to see Bakura was right behind her. Their faces were so close that if Atemu leaned forward only slightly, she could kiss him. But she wasn't thinking about that. She was lost in his eyes, his beautiful lavender eyes.

"You didn't answer my question," he murmured.

"Yes," she murmured back without thinking.

"Why?" he asked, "Why do you think about me?"

"I," she began, but couldn't bring herself to say anymore.

She could feel the blood racing to her cheeks. She tried to back up but felt the cold stone of the balcony wall press into her back.

"You haven't fallen for me, have you, My Lady?" he leaned closer, whispering the words right against her lips.

"I-" but Bakura never gave her a chance to finish as he closed the gap between them.

She knew it was wrong. _He's the enemy! _Her rational brain screamed, but she didn't listen. Bakura slipped his arm around her waist and held her to him; she slipped her arms around his neck. Bakura's other hand was on the back of her neck, laced in her dark hair. Every part of her was screaming for her to let go, to push him away, but she couldn't. Atemu didn't care that he was supposed to be her enemy, that she was Queen of Egypt, that he was a lowly thief. She just forgot everything for the sake of that moment. Eventually they pulled apart, but only so that they could breathe. They stared at each other for a moment, still holding each other. Crimson was locked on lavender, neither daring to look away.

"Bakura…" she whispered.

"My Lady, I'm sorry," he whispered back, "I shouldn't have…"

He made a move to let go of her, but she pulled him back.

"Don't leave me, Bakura," she pleaded, "Not yet."

"I can't stay here, love, you know that," he sighed, taking his hand from her neck to stroke the side of her face.

"I wish you could," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'll stay until morning," he promised.

And he did. They lay on her bed, and he held her, whispering things in her ear that only lovers would say. Morning came, but Atemu was still asleep. He let go of her regretfully, kissing her gently before leaving her, seemingly forever…

--------------------------------------------5000 years later---------------------------------------------

Bakura hated being non-corporeal, and yet, he enjoyed it. He hated that he was nothing without his Hikari, that he couldn't touch anything. But he enjoyed the fact that he could go anywhere without being seen. This was one of those times. Bakura was on the roof of a small game shop, looking into a window where two figures sat, talking. One was an obviously substantial boy named Yugi, and the other made Bakura's heart ache.

"Why did she wipe her memory?" he asked no one in particular.

Inside, Atemu was semi-hovering over Yugi's bed, since she couldn't truly sit without falling through.

"What's bothering you, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"It's nothing, Yugi," she reassured.

"It's about your memories, isn't it?" he asked.

She sighed.

"I should've known I couldn't hide anything from you. Yes, it's about my memories," she smiled wistfully, "Whenever I think about Bakura, my heart hurts, like I loved him or something, but I can't remember."

"I'm going to help, Pharaoh!" Yugi promised, but then yawned.

"Get some rest, little one," she said.

Yugi nodded sleepily and lay down. Atemu went over to the window and saw Bakura "sitting" on the roof. She floated through the window.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Hello, My Lady," he simply said.

"Answer me!" she demanded again, tugging at his arm.

"I'm just here to look at the moon," he said.

"Liar," she accused, smacking his arm.

Even though the two gestures were unkind, it still felt good to both of them to be touched in their spirit form. Bakura enjoyed it immensely. He reached out and took her small hand in his own.

"Why can't we get along for one night, My Lady?" he whispered.

"Why do you keep calling me, 'My Lady'?" she asked.

"Force of habit," he replied, shrugging.

"Is that what you called me all those years ago?" she asked, trying to keep the eager tone out of her voice.

He laughed slightly, hearing it anyway.

"Yes," he smirked, "That is what most people called you. Actually, I think more people said 'Your Majesty', but I've forgotten."

"Do you remember my real name?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said.

"Oh please tell me, Bakura!" she begged, grasping his hand with both of hers.

"Or you'll what? Threaten to kiss me? Because honestly I'd rather kiss my horse's arse than you," he said before letting go of her hand and jumping down from the roof.

"Bakura, you jerk!" she yelled at him, typical of a teenage girl.

But that phrase tugged at her memory, and that small part of the fog in her mind cleared. Maybe if Bakura had helped with that part, he could help with the rest of her memory. But would he?

"Why is that boy getting to my head?" she whispered to the stars.


End file.
